


Siren Song

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Series: Octoberfest fics [28]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Inspired by the Little Mermaid, M/M, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Jaskier is a siren, but he longs to leave his home beneath the waves for a life of adventure. When he meets a witcher, he might just have his chance.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Octoberfest fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> romcom prompts day 29: modern reboot of a classic tale

The siren has always been a curious sort. His brothers and sisters are content to stay beneath the waves, and to peek up at the wide world above only occasionally, but Jaskier has bigger dreams. He longs to experience the land for himself, to see the forests and feel the wind he has heard so much about, to be among the birds and the bears and, most of all, to know the humans who call that strange, dry place home.

The siren has never done as he is told, either. So although it is forbidden, on his eighteenth birthday he sneaks away from their underwater home and heads to the beach, the one they say is dangerous and infested with humans.

He find a rock not far from the shore and sits upon it, feeling the bright hot warmth of the sun on his silvery skin and gazing up at the clouds. It is unlike anywhere he has been before, and it is beautiful.

He sits on his rock and he sings, for music has always been his special joy, and even among the sirens he was renowned for his fine voice. And humans hear his song, and they come to the beach, and they stare at him and point and talk among themselves. Jaskier waves to them, delighted to make their acquaintance, but they shrink back in fear when they see his spread wings and sharp claws, and when he jumps from his rock to swim to the shore they pelt him with bread rolls and flee. 

So Jaskier stays on his rock, and he watches the birds, and he sings. And in not so much time a stranger appears on the beach to listen to him. Jaskier preens under the attention and turns out his best songs, ones about death and destiny, heroics and heartbreak. The stranger is tall and broad, dressed in dark, hard scales, and his white hair glints captivatingly in the sun. All at once, Jaskier is in love, deep and heartfelt, and he knows he will follow this beautiful stranger anyway.

Jaskier finishes up his song and calls out to the man. “I love the way you just… stand on the shore and brood,” he teases. He has heard humans are a humourless lot, but perhaps they are persuadable. 

The man scowls and crosses his arms. “I’m here on a job.” His voice is rough and gravely, and it sends shivers up Jaskier’s spine. “Heard there was a siren making trouble.”

“Making trouble?” Jaskier splutters. “Making sweet music, more like.” 

He knows humans love music as dearly as sirens do, and he wonders if the man enjoyed his songs. He longs for a reaction, but the stranger only stands and stares, stony-faced. “You must have some review for me,” Jaskier wheedles. “Three words or less.”

The stranger glares, lips pursed sourly. 

“Come on,” Jaskier needles. “No one else hesitates to comment on my performance. And you wouldn’t want to keep a siren with…” he looks down at his hand, casting around for something the stranger might find enticing, “… bread in his claws waiting, would you?”

He waves the damp bread at the stranger, whose scowl deepens. 

Jaskier takes this as permission and swims closer to the shore. The man watches him approach, impassive. Up close, Jaskier can see his deep amber eyes and the tiny flickers around his mouth that suggest he is fighting back a smile. 

“Oof.” Jaskier arrives on the shore with an ungainly wobble. His long tail makes it difficult to balance on the sand, but by the gods he will try. 

“You’re not dangerous, are you?” the stranger says, eyeing him critically. “Just annoying. Now go away, and I’ll make sure there are no more contracts put on you.” He turns on his heel and walks off.

And Jaskier certainly won’t be having that, not when he’s finally met his muse, his companion, his destiny. This man is chock full of adventure, he can smell it. He jumps back into the water and swims after the man, as quick as he can.

“But I have cost you a job, and I must make up for that,” he calls. Even sirens understand work and pay.

“Go away,” the stranger huffs.

“Need a hand on your travels? I could help.” A brilliant idea hits him. “I know, I could be your barker! Recording your exploits, spreading your tales!”

The stranger stops. He sighs deeply. His shoulders fall. He turns toward the sea, and Jaskier peeks up from under the waves, flattening his ears to be as cute as he can.

“I’m going to regret this,” the stranger mutters, almost too quiet for Jaskier to hear. “My next job is a pack of drowners on the next beach. Perhaps you’ll be useful as a lookout.”

“Splendid!” Jaskier trills. “I won’t be but silent backup.”


End file.
